A rainy friday night
by Luchux
Summary: Thunder wasn't a thing Aisen was afraid of anymore, but a little someone on his house didn't have the same opinion. A My Hero Academia: Generation Z spinoff, published with permission.


**So, I'm doing this AN so you guys don't get too confused. The overall timeline is 5 Years after everyone graduates from UA in Gen Z. It'll all make sence after you read.**

_*Boom!*_

"Holy sh- smokes!"

That was the way that, with a rude awakening, began the day of Pro Hero Jack "Aisen" Yuki.

"It's just thunder… go back to sleep…" Mumbled in her sleep a very annoyed Helena Yuki.

Aisen chuckled nervously as he slowly rested his head on his pillow again.

"My sincere apologies?" Asked jokingly Aisen.

"Figures that you'd still be scared of thunder"

"Hey, what can I say? That thing has a very _loud_ way to announce itself".

"Three years of marriage haven't made you change, haven't they?" Asked Helena retorically.

"Did ya expect me to?"

Aisen didn't have to face her way to know that she was smiling.

"Not on your life". She said.

After that both of them slipped into a blissful silence, only interrupted by the rain, the occasional thunder, and the quiet sobs of a little girl. _"Wait, sobbing?"_ Thought Aisen before realicing the problem.

Slowly and carefully, he untangled himself from his now asleep wife with practiced ease and made his way to the next door room from where the sobs were coming from.

Peeking inside the room, Aisen quickly found the abswer to the mistery.

On the bed next to the window was a little girl with short brown hair cut in a cute pixie cut, sitting wrapped with her blankets, the rest of the bed a complete mess. She was shivering like crazy and Aisen could hear her quiet sobs from where he stood in the door.

"_Oh man. Nope, that won't do, that won't do at all"_ Thought Aisen before quietly making his way to the bedside.

Crouching down besides her Aisen took a second to study her features, a harmless habit he developed when he rescued someone during his job.

The sobbing girl had tan white skin, along with a heart shaped face, a small nose and big round coraline red eyes that were filled to the brim with tears.

Sighing quietly, Aisen reached out and gently brushed off her face one of her front bangs that sticked to her face with sweat, startling the girl and bringing her out of her trance.

It was then when Aisen put his best comforting smile.

"Everything Ok, Corey?"

Aisen didn't waste any time in wrapping his arms around her when she threw herself over him.

A few minutes later, the girl on Aisen's arms stopped crying and calmed down.

"S-sorry 'bout that Mr. Aisen…" She apologiced.

Aisen chuckled soothingly before kissing the crown of her head.

"No need to say sorry with me Cor"

The little girl on his arms was Coral Yuki, his seven year-old daughter adopted a little over a month ago by him and Helena.

"S-sorry…" Coral said.

Another chuckle came from Aisen.

"Work in progress much?"

The joke earned him a small laugh from Coral, making him smile even more.

Aisen sat down on the bed with Coral sitting on his knee. Then, smiling reassuringly, he asked.

"Better now?"

Coral nodded.

"Y-yeah, 'm fine."

"What was it that scared you that bad? I can tell you are pretty shaken up".

And with that, Coral looked away from him.

"Hey, I know it must hurt, but I can't help you if you don't tell me" Said Aisen while rubbing circles in her back.

Silence was his only answer.

"_sigh _All right, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll help you to sleep, no questions asked. No _ask_ewed meanings." Another laugh came out from Coral as Aisen asked- "Sounds good?" Coral nodded as he lied on the bed with her.

Ducking his head with embarrasment, Aisen started talking.

"So I'll be honest with you, I'm not a big fan of storms either". Aisen chuckled amused as Coral hid her mouth behind her hand. "Yeah laugh it up, big, expert and handsome pro hero Aisen is scared of a little thunder".

Aisen waited for a few seconds before resuming his story.

"It always happened when I was your age, a little noise and I would run to hide with your Uncle Al. Heh, he would always tease me about it, but I think that he was just as scared as me a lot of those times." He explained.

"But you know what my dad always told me when I was scared?"

Coral shaked her head looking ar him expectantly as he ignited a small golden fire ball on the palm of his hand.

"_Look at the light, it's bright, warm, and most importantly it's right here, unlike the storm outside. So when you feel like the storm is coming to get you, just remember the light"_

Coral, amazed by his speech, asked him "Do you ever feel like that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Lots of times" he said as he remembered a certain battle simulation with an amazonian snake. "Lots of times, indeed". He muttered darkly.

"But even then, I don't need to look at the light all the time. I have loads of them all around me!" "Really?" Asked Coral.

"Yeah! Lena, Anya, Al, your Uncle Kenio and Aunt Inori, Yasu, Habiki, Kasai and Hoshi, and that's just naming a few. And I didn't even mentioned the newest and brightest one." He said cheefully.

"W-who is it Mr. Aisen?"

"Hehehe, you of course! You are mine and Lena's little girl, why wouldn't you be?"

At that, Coral's eyes were filled with tears again as she jumped to his arms, hugguing him tightly.

_BROOOOM!_

Until the thunder interrupted them.

"Ack!"

"Eeeek!"

Both of them fell down to the floor, still in their embrace.

"Let's go sleep with Lena for now" Said Aisen.

"P-please" Agreed Coral

As they were getting up, Coral looked at him with sad eyes and started explaining.

"I-I was scared because-"

"Hey, no need to force yourself if you don't want to, it's alright" Reassured her Aisen.

"But I want to!" Said Coral determinedly.

Aisen was hit with a wave of fatherly proudness before nodding to her to continue.

"It was back when I lived in the orphe- orfi- or…" "Orphanage" laughed Aisen.

"t-thank you… I was playing alone when I saw some of the older kids being big meanies to one of the littlest girls in the room… I tried to get them to stop but they- they!-" stammered Coral.

"Corey, love, focus on my voice. Deep breaths alright?"

After a few seconds, Coral calmed enough to keep telling her story.

"T-they locked me outside when everyone went to sleep… it was raining, a-and the water w-was hitting me so hard it hurt! I, I…!"

Coral began crying again as Aisen hugged her tighter than he did in the entire night.

"Corey, it's okay. It's okay, you aren't there anymore, you are here." Said Aisen. "How old where you back then?"

" U-um… I remember that I had one of my baby teeth pulled… it hurt…" She said.

"_Well, that isn't much to go by. C'mon Jack, think. Hold on a minute!" _Thought Aisen

"That was two years ago wasn't it?" At Coral's nod Aisen remembered something. "How long was it raining by that point?"

"I-I dunno… it was for a long time."

"Cor… it was during the Week-Long Gale wasn't it?"

Coral looking away gave Aisen all the information he needed.

"_The Week-Long Gale… those kids left __**MY**__ little girl outside all night during that storm!?" _Thought Aisen, seething with rage.

The Week-Long Gale was a particularly strong storm caused by a weather Villain two years ago. As the name said, it took an entire week for it to stop and it was so strong that it flooded Musutafu alone within a day. People were specifically instructed to not go out unless it was completely necessary.

Aisen was almost shaking with anger, why wouldn't he? The kids that pointed fingers and laughed at Coral when they saw her for the first time two months ago were most likely guilty. This was the closest he ever was to hating someone, not even Graviton or _her_ were able to get him this angry.

"Mister Aisen?"

Aisen was pulled from his trance when Coral reached out and put a hand on his cheek.

" Is ev'rything alright?" she asked, worried.

Aisen smiled lightly before lightly kissing the back of her hand. "Yep, no problems here. Just dueling with some unpleasant thoughts" "Oh! Did ya win?" she asked innocently.

Aisen bursted in laughter before answering with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Burned them to ash by now!"

And so, father and daughter went to the former's room where he carefully laid the tired girl on the bed next to his wife before getting in himself.

Aisen was carefully wrapped his arms around Coral in a hug, sandwitching her between him and Helena, when he felt a slender hand grab his forearm and the breath of his wife right in front of his face.

"You aren't as silent as you try to be" She whispered playfully.

"I, uh, plead the fifth?" he whispered back.

"Dork" She chuckled.

"But I'm _your_ dork." He shot back as per their routine.

"And don't you forget it".

As the rain started to diminish, Helena noticed something weird with her husband.

"You are quiet, _way_ too quiet for your standarts. Is something the matter?"

"Nothin' too serious. It's just…"

"This is about what Coral told you, isn't it?" She asked knowingly.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Almost ten years of me babysitting you can do that" Aisen snorted quietly before nodding lightly.

"They hurt her, Lena. That storm was one of the worst that ever hit the zone, she could've-"

"You focus too much on the what ifs, Mr. Worrywart. Focus on the now, remember?" she him scoldingly.

"Yes, I know but I still can't help but be angry at those kids"

"Nothing we can do about that, except for keeping them away from our little girl"

"Going up and beyond on bear mother mode, are we?" he said jokingly

"You were the model parent this night, not me" "So… you could say that I was a Plus Ultra dad?"

Helena kissed him and smiled mirthfully before saying:

"Enough to make Deku-Sensei proud"

"Papaaa! Mamaaa! You 're being too loud… can we go back to sleep?" Exclaimed Coral tiredly.

Aisen shook his head before looking at Helena.

What he saw surprised him, Helena was sporting a special kind of smile. One he only ever saw twice on his life. A joyful, teary smile.

It only took a few seconds for Aisen's brain to catch up with her words. And he was even faster to mirror Helena's smile.

"Hehe, sorry. Your Papa can be quite silly sometimes." Said the proud parent, his voice cracking a little in the end.

In the end, Aisen looked at his desk's clock before deciding that they all deserved to sleep in for a little tomorrow.

"_It'll be a sunny Saturday afterall"_ Thought Jack before falling asleep, his arm wrapped around the most important persons in his life.


End file.
